User talk:Kingdonfin
Archive 1 New User Page, Yay!!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 03:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ranks Well who should be 2nd in command?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) You will be Site Leader as always.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) I'll just go ahead and take 3RD in Command, if that's okay.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Yep! That is the correct order!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Sure!BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Spelling & page security.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Have you taken BIONICLE set spoilers into consideration? Like Bpedia, BS01? Maybe it's a good idea to allow spoilers because this wiki could be one-of-a-kind with no spoiler warnings or do you want to block spoilers? --Mercer 06:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Should we create a quiz? may help.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Can I change the skin? What do you think of the 'Gaming' and 'brick' skins? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Well maybe not right now but you should check them anyway. There are some that reaaly suit this wiki.-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Should we do reviews for the bionicle books? e.g. 'downfall' pros = teridax defeated cons - MATORO DIED! Can I change the skin? IT WOULD LOOK SOOOOOO GOOD IN 'GAMING'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Hmm... very true. We could but the color thing we use in our sigs on each page or something. Maybe if we ask one of the staff members then can do some coding thingy...?- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ok. Any chance you know where everyone is? Its like we're the only users here these days! Anywho, I've always been curious, how does one make a template with out usng the 'make new page' on the Main Page? I can't find it in any tutorials. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I apreciate the help but I know how to insert a template, I just don't know how to create a new template. + I like the new main page :-] -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! plagiarism Umm... KD, there have been some complaints of plagiarism. The main page seems to be a near exact copy of the old BPedia. Daiku has complained and this time I have to agree. A lot of the plagiarism has been linked down to you and for the good of this wiki it has to stop. Please stop plagiarising! -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I was scrolling through the recent changes and checked out your user page. It was really cool! :-] 2 questions 1) In the 'group' thing in your user box it says 'Toa' and "Matoro1"????????? b)... no, 2) If we put an edit count on every user's page it would make the rating system a whole lot easier wouldn't it? -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Category We have a problem with some pages. e.g. Berix, He for some reason keeps showing up in the template category although we didn't put him in that category. Could you give me a hand fixing it? Also, do you know exactly what is the point of the new category thing? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Thanks! I'll tell him. Jollun Um... I'm flattered and all but... why? I've barely made 30 edits Jollun 08:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Then again, I wouldn't mind! Jollun 08:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) KD, should we change it to user of the week to extend the competetive part? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Wecoming & User of the week 1 You don't need to welcome people any more, Wikia does it automatically now. I can ask them to add you to the 'if you need help ask...' thing. B...no...2 Yeah, thats also a good idea. Thanks >:-} (my Strakk smiley!!!) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Do you know why all the new users have the no wiki thing? Its because the wiki is on rich text format. Should I ask a st.ff member to change it? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Please! Can you tell me how I make new templates, Media pages and stuff. I know how to insert them but I can't find a tutorial on it. I plan to make the quiz when I find out the media page thing! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Also, out of curiosity, are you of any assosiation with the Anonymous user who appeared on my blog? I noticed the time difference was only 3 minutes. Thats quite quick [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I know, I'm just reading it. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Thanks! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I love it! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! You didn't answer the following so I copied it down: I was scrolling through the recent changes and checked out your user page. It was really cool! :-] 2 questions 1) In the 'group' thing in your user box it says 'Toa' and "Matoro1"????????? b)... no, 2) If we put an edit count on every user's page it would make the rating system a whole lot easier wouldn't it? Also, the contents thing on your page is getting pushed tp the right. Just put a under the edit count. :-] -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Sorry, for not letting you know i was going to be inactive. I just got a ton of new video games and I've been playing them and my teachers been giving too many projects lately although it'll loosen up on school projects. My friends come over last weekend. i've been busy. I might be inactive this weekend too. For some reason, I go through like phases like one week I like BIONICle and the next i like to do something else. In fact, I typed this message right after I finished a project. From now on, I'll try letting you knowabout stuff. (I'm concerned with unbionicle wiki)--Mercer 05:15, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Have we had any activity from User:Andrew1219 recently? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I updated your skins blog [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Remember that time I tryed to create a template and you deleted it because it was wrong? Well I asked bionicleboy3000 on bionicle wiki how to make a template and he said that is how he made his templates. So to confirm, to make a template you must go to the 'create new page' thing on the Main page and make a new page entitled 'template:whatever', then type in the code version... right? PS, like my new sig? I added a link to us so when I use it on the Bionicle wiki we might attract some new users! I only use it on the bionicle wiki (man thats a mouthful! Should we just call it TBW?) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]BRW AdminI HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! ?? I'm asking you how to make templates and whether or not you like my new sig idea. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']]BRW AdminI HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Thanks, but I did that before once and you deleted it because it was wrong?? Any way, I also did that for the rule page on the Main Page and that still comes up in the random page? Any chance you know why? Makuta species Why'd you remove the Makuta page? I ask because #Its the same as TBW and they'll complain #Its easier to type Makuta than Makuta (species) #There is no longer a need for the 'Makuta' character as there was a redirect to Teridax too. Can you maybe think about reloring it? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Good thinking but as I said there was already a link at the top to Teridax. I said the name of the page was the same as TBW, we are a lot like them, the skin is too much too. Have you read the new comment I put on your skin blog post? I will recreate the page. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Skin Speaking of 2 that reminds me, we're like the only 2 users here. Unless we both agree on one then it will result in neither. Which one do you like best? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Ok, Superbrutaka07 came back and has voted beach. I assume you will too. Do you, as Site leader, want the honors of changing the skin or should I? (then again, it is like 11pm to you... I'll just wait until tomorrow!) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I like beach but I prefer brick. Brick seems to ephasise Bara Bagna and seems more effective due to the current story. Superbrutaka07 voted beach anyway so I guess it is beach. Do you want to change it or should I? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! We're like the only two admins active... [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! I've added that link to my sig, I've told SB07 and daiku to spread word on TBW, (although I think Daiku is annoyed with me for some reason (see our talk pages on TBW) ) If we befriend some of the admins there we could get some more hits. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Yeah! Its cool! :-] I back down, brick doesn't seems too good when I look at the preview now. You want to change it now? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Do you think User:Superbrutaka07 sholud be a rollback? Furthermore, with A1219's absence, do you think he would make a good temporary Admin? How do I upgrade a user to admin? Are you still looking for that last admin? I think SB07 would do reall ywell in that possition! Also, should we make reference to us being the sister wiki of unbionicle wiki on the main page? DB error I tryed to edit the talk page for the tuyet contest but it won't let me. It just says data base error from a previous entry? Could you look into it, I've got to go for a while, I have a lot of studying to do. Fixed it So which Glatorian/Agori are you missing? I'm back from my very unexpected break!BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Holiday I'm leaving on holiday in the morning so that will be your last chance to contact me for three weeks as I can't bring my laptop with me. (Mothers!) I dont have much time now and I'll have only... 5-10 minutes in the morning. (You'll be at school by then) When you get this message (hopefully before you go to school) please reply strait away! As I don't have time now, I'd like to spread my duties out between the admins and I'd like Superbrutak07 to cover for me while I'm gone. (Unless he's been covering someone else these past few weeks!) These are all the jobs I do: *Poll: Could you find someone to edit it every Sunday *User of the month: I trust anyone can do that as I will probably be back by the end of the month. *Plagiarism check: You already volenteered on the rules page. *Rating: You are kinda already doing that too. Well I think thats everything. I might get some more time if I get home earily, I'm not sure if tomorrow if a half day. Friday would be my last day in school but it's a public holiday in Malaysia so we finish a day early. Please can you update me on what I've missed when I return .P.s. Please don't allow Jollun to take my place if SB07 is busy as he is on my holiday too! If someone upgrades him please down grade him again as there is no point with him being inactive too. P.P.S.S Can you also keep track of my request on central wiki's adoption request? I'm 41, Unbionicle wiki, I requested to get I sysop promotion and it's getting nearer to my request! Thanks! Matoro1 in trouble!!! He has just told me that the flight was delayed and he is now in a internet cafe!!! Don't chat to him for 3 weeks because he will not see it!!! Remember me from CBW??? --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That'DevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 10:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) YAY! I'm finally through! The internet cafe wouldn't let me come over here, not sure why. I asked ThatDevilGuy to tell you on TBW, which allowed me in for some reason. I'm OK, I'm stuck in KL airport for another half hour. There's a toy shop with a 50% sale on Tuma!!! Dang! I have no money! I just came to check everything's alright, I brought ThatDevilGuy from TBW (We are now friends!) Yeah... With me inactive that leaves Andrew1219 second in command until I get back. Yikes! Gotta go! My flights fnally ready! Speak to you in a few weeks! Hi, would you like some pie inside a SC-FI DSi?BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I dont have a DSi. I am playing my DS Lite now. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 02:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) You should at least consider getting a DSi though. They're really cool. I got one this Monday.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Hi! Like my new sig?![[user:Andrew1219|'Andrew']]1219Check out the Unbionicle wiki!I like Cheese! NOTICE: Do you Believe people who are writing reviews should be a little more serious(formal)? If it was serious, it'd look more professional. Not like putting this: !!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHH RRAAWWWWWRRR; --The easter bunny 02:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) May I clean up my talk page. I asked you because one time at a wiki, I wasn't allowed to.(make sure)--Subject WIth no cell phone and has a glitchy ipod MP3 player... 22:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, put me on your user page friend list, I already put you on mine!:-) IDea: You know how there's like a featured article, there should be a needed page on this wiki that needs help(page requires help). I was thinking it should be nearly similar to BS01 although it might infringe them. There could be "most Needed review" too.--Subject WIth no cell phone and has a glitchy ipod MP3 player... 22:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Your vote and something else Hi KD, as M1 said earlier, I'm willing to cover up for him as it's my summer vacation now and I have nothing great to do at home. I'll change the quote weekly and change the User of the Month too. And, could you vote whether I should become a Bureaucrat or not on the Requests for adminship page??? Thanks--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 09:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Surel Hi KD, I just wanted to inform you that Surel is a real Bionicle. He saved the Matoran from the Iron Wolves in the Riddle of the Great Beings, chapter 3. Thanks for voting too! And, now could I be a bureaucrat as I have got three votes???--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 01:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hi!Gallon O' Milk Look at my blog posts!Gallon O' Milk Hi KD, Why don't we keep a contest for Surel like those for Tuyet and Kojol--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 03:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Formatting Do you like the formatting I've done on the Toa Tuyet contest Page?--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 05:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Date of the Vote Hey KD, could we start the Toa Tuyet vote a little earlier--27th/28th April as I'm going to Mauritius on the 1st or 2nd. Thanks-- Never Mind, I'll mostly be back on the 15th or 16th-- Improve this Page!!!! Hey KD, can you improve this page? I can also do it but it would be better if you do it. I'm already your friend!!!!! I'm in Big! trouble I'm in trouble KD!!!! Somehow my userpage got blanked!! And I can't fix it ! I had typed a lot! of info there and it'll take me at least an hour to fix it. Just see if you can help me-- Thanks Re:Summer 09 I don't think we should do that, as we haven't been allowing spoilers earlier so why now??? Check out my userboxes!!!-- Cool. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 08:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ARE you allowing summer spoilers?:-) -side note; how many pokemon game you've beaten? My diamond's pro. Another side note: how do you get the logged in and the logged out thing on your user page. Again, another side note: from tuesday to friday, I was at a outdoor science school.--Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 06:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Could you help me out with this page? I don't know why the review infobox is coming even though I've made the book review infobox template. And could you tell me how you like the book review infobox?-- I think one my reviews got deleted. My Tahu Mistika review did... . (oh yeah I'm enabling you to send e-mails to me soon--Shiny Lv. 100 Metagross 06:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I finished Sands of Bara Magna. I got a new PC Yesterday!! Hi![[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! Friend I've invited a friend to this wiki :]--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW][http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop Admin] [http://bionicle.wikia.com TBW][http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=rollback Rollbacker] 11:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I noticed you chnged the user page thing to say Agori's page and chat. Thats good! I've just about caught up I think. You guys have really been active! Anythig really important I missed? We made a few templates and nothing great. And my friend, his name is Prince. He has one book: The tale of the Toa (more than me, I have none)!! He'll be at my house in about 2 days, and then I'll teach him the Wikia formatting.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I updated my sig! like it? Do you know if A2.9 and A1219 are doing the Tuyet contest? If not I think we just need yours.....good luck! I've already entered! They were the only pieces left! Do you like the Family guy videos I put on my page? Thanks! I didn't know Rock Steed lived in New Zealand! Kiina Is Kiina your new favourite Bionicle? I saw you changed the picture on your page. I like Kiina I guess. Ackar and Gelu look awesome! I've already picked up a design flaw with Ackar though. If LEGO made dark red hands for Stronius then why not Ackar? Gry looks weird! Kirbold contest Yes, I have all the Kopakas By the way. I've been meaning to change my email for a while. You just reminded me so I've changd it. I'm being dragged out to lunch by my Mum so I've got to go! I haven't got the e-mail yet. I have to go now! I'll be back in an hour or two. I'll see you then! Ok, this is an example of the way that would best lay out a request. I got your e-mail, I need you to copy and paste the sets you want into something like this picture so I can get the limbs right. Do you want Solek, Metus or a mix? If mix then do you want the Berix or Raanu style? Also, which type of grey torso do you want? Do you want Berix or Gali feet? and Another problem. By an amazing coincidence Jollun's entry, which he made a few weeks ago to apear in our story has the same tools. I can swap tools between photos but isn't going to look suspicious? Ok but the dark blue feet don't seem to go with white and grey. Do you want grey instead? This is it so far. Ok but are you sure you don't want a helmet? Uploaded. Hi KD, I need someone to cover-up for me me when I go to Mauritius. I'd like M1, A2.9, a1219 to do so. The volunteer will have to do the following:- *The quote of the week *Good links --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! And, do you want to keep PF24 a sysop as he has done only 6''' edits!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'''Superbrutaka]][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I don't think we should. I doubt he's coming back here. He will be no use to use inactive. That's like electing a dead guy for president! (I think I'm drunk!) Its another three way tie for user of the month. I need you to cast the deciding vote before Friday! :Whay are you talking about. I sent those messages to him, not you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Soupnazifan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "You're through Soup Nazi. Pack it up. No more soup for you! NEXT!" -Elaine to Soup Nazi' 04:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC)